The Human Freak
This is the fifth episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Mike dress up as a old man for some reason Plot The episode start with Mike fart inside Gerry's van and he got pissed as he hate farts so he kick Mike of his van and he abandoned Mike, Later mike was walking on the street while listing to his iPod but unfortunately his Ipod shut down itself as it battery ran off which make Mike sad but then he acciently bump into a man. Mike: Oh im sorry Man: That fine kid 10 minutes later Mike was getting bored so he look at his Opposmnitrix so he can transform into poisonfly but instead it transform him into a weird human name HumanFreak, As Humanfreak he had no idea which alien he is now. ???: WHO AM IIIII!!! After 5 min of yelling of who the heck he is, he found out that he actully a new human (He look to a mirror) which it make him confused of why there a human DNA in his Opposmnitrix and when he look down to see his feet....he found out that he was actually NAKED the whole time. Later after stealing some outfits to dress himself, he begun to call himself HumanFreak as he look soo creepy and he didn't have powers but since he look like a 50 year old HumanFreak want to get a new ID so he can go into adults stuff and scared some kids but sadly the polices put him in jail but fortunately HumanFreak change himself to a police and do a impression of a cop Cop: What the HumanFreak: Help the criminal put me in this cell and he ESCAPE D: Cop: k let get him *Free HumanFreak* HumanFreak: HA you fool i was the criminal for the whole time sucker *punch the cop* *Humanfreak run away form jail* HumanFreak: Hahaha stupid cops, this alien is only fun to used when i want to do Adult stuffs :D 1 hour later, HumanFreak begun to salk some kids as he felt like it but then he start to realized that he was a kid name Mike, It caused HumanFreak to be sad that he missed about his past life but then he remember that he TRANSFORM into him which it make HumanFreak shocked so he remove his clothes so he be naked like he was first transform and he start to hurt himself to switch back to his normal self but fail, Minutes later a saddest HumanFreak walk around naked he want to be normal again so he touch Opposmnitrix which it revert him back to mike. Mike is happy that he is him again and he will never transform into HumanFreak he is a creepy pedo and fortunately Gerry came back to pick him up after kicking him out when Mike fart. Mike: Uncle why did you kick me out of the van Gerry: I never kick you out of my van silly Mike: EH?? Gerry: Did you forgot that i told you to pick some new clothes....before you fart Mike: OHHH.....*Remember that he steals some clothes back when he was as HumanFreak* Yes i did get some clothes Gerry: Good, Come in inside the van and we going to eat Mike: yay! The episode ended with Gerry and Mike eating at a fast food resturant Major Events *Mike found out that he have a human DNA after bumping on him *Mike steal some clothes as HumanFreak Omnitrix Alien Debuts *HumanFreak Characters 'Heros' *Mike Tennyson *Gerry Levin 'Aliens used' *HumanFreak Trivia *His Opposmnitrix was in scanning mode for the whole time before bumping Category:Episodes